Truth Or Dare
by kiddozwag
Summary: KaiSoo FF. Boy x Boy. PG-17. EXO Fic. Just check it out. ;3 [BAD SUMMARY] *author gak bisa buat summary*


**Start from Truth or Dare**

**.**

**Kiddozwag**'s Storyline

Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo (OC)

**Ficlet [1100 words]**

**Warning! Abal, Gaje, Typo, Ancur. Alur balapan. **

**Shonen-ai atau menjerumus sedikit ke YAOI. Boy x Boy. Fluff. **

Disclaimer : Story is mine. Kai sama dio milik emak bapaknya sama SMent.

Note : ini real dari otak saya jadi maklum kalo jelek. Jelek jelek gini hasil keringat bau author nih. Jadi berhubung ini FF jelek ancur, dan masih butuh banyak saran serta kritik. Di review ya c: saya menerima semua kritik dan sarannya. /bow/

**No plagiarism. Be creative guys!**

Happy Reading~

12 Orang tampak masuk ke sebuah apartemen di kawasang Gyonggi-do. Berpasang pasang sepatu pun tampak di teras setelah mereka masuk. Hampir semuanya memasang wajah lesu, lelah. Hampir, tidak berarti semua kan? Beberapa dari mereka malah memasang wajah semangat yang masih berkobar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo Happy Virus.

"Ah, Hari yang sungguh melelahkan." ujar si namja imut, Luhan.

Ya, 12 namja tampan itu memang baru balik dari China untuk menghadiri salah satu acara variety show disana, sebagai Guest tentunya. Tak khayal semua member langsung sibuk berbaringan. Ada yang langsung masuk ke kamar, ada yang terbaring di sofa bahkan di lantai.

Kyungsoo, si namja mungil bermata tidak mungil itu pun ikut duduk bersender di sofa, guna beristirahat barang sejenak. Tak berapa lama, seorang namja berkulit gelap ikut duduk dan bersender di bahunya, dengan segera bisa dilihat darah berdesir mengalir ke pipinya dan tak dapat di hindari pipinya tampak merah sekarang. 'Ah, kenapa selalu seperti ini jika aku berada di dekat namja _tan _ini?' pikirnya. Di gelengkannya kepalanya dan tanpa sadar badan mungilnya ikut bergoyang.

Kai yang merasa terusik dengan berat hati terbangun dari istirahat sejenak di bahu hyung kesayangnnya itu. "Wae hyung?"

"Anniya. Apakah aku mengganggumu? Tidur saja lagi." Kata si namja bermata bulat itu cepat seraya menunjuk kamar mereka. Bukannya berdiri Kai malah kembali tidur di bahu kyungsoo. 'Ya! Kim Jongin jangan membuat pipiku merona terus.' pekik kyungsoo dalam diam. Tanpa disadarinya kai mengulum senyum dalam tidurnya.

Hari menjelang malam, Bulan sudah tampak mengantikan Matahari. Dorm 12 Namja tampan itu tampak ribut kembali seperti hari hari biasa mereka. Padahal baru tadi sore mereka mengeluh capek, sekarang rasa lelah pun tak tampak sama sekali di wajah mereka. Entah ini _effect_ dari Kimbab koloborasi oleh Kyungsoo dan Lay untuk makan malam tadi atau _effect_ dari latihan trainee mereka yang mengharuskan mereka harus menjaga daya tahan tubuh.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran di ruang utama. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, mereka hanya memasang wajah serius dengan tampang sok berfikir.

"Dare or Dare!" pekik si crazy hair a.k.a Chanyeol tiba tiba, Sehun Kyungsoo Luhan Baekhyun tampak memasang _shock-face_ dan beberapa lagi sisanya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali bergelut dengan acara TV mereka lagi.

"apanya?" Tanya baekhyun bingung kearah Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang apanya?" Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Dare or Dare maksudku untuk apa?"

"Ya! Chagiya sejak kapan kau tertular penyakitnya yixing-ge? Kita kan sedari tadi berfikir permainan untuk dimainkan. Jadi berkat otakku yang jenius ini, aku menyarankan dare or dare. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu cukup bagus." Si Magnae angkat bicara. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Biar gak mainstream. Bagaimana kalau kalau kita ganti menjadi hug or dare? Hug artinya kita harus memeluk orang di sebelah kita." saran Luhan si petua di sana.

"Call!" pekik mereka berbarengan. Dan dengan segera mendapat glare dari member lain. Dengan wajah tak berdosa mereka serempak memasang wajah watados mereka. Kembali ke cerita.

Tim derp itu merasa dare itu sangat menguntungkan, toh kalau ujung botol mengarah pada mereka mereka hanya tinggal memilih peluk dan cukup memeluk orang di sebelahnya, bukan hal yang besar bukan kalau hanya sekedar berpelukan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir dan kemudian menyuarakan pikirannya. "Eh, chankaman. Bagaimana kalau kita ganti lagi menjadi Kiss or Dare? Bukankah berpelukan adalah hal yang biasa untuk kita? Jadi kita harus cari hal yang lebih gak biasa. Bagaimana?"

"Kiss or Dare? Maksudmu ini?" Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya menyatukan ujung ujung jarinya menjadi satu. Dan tentu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh manusia tiang tim derp itu.

"Call!" pekik mereka sekali lagi minus kyungsoo yang hanya menjawab lemah. Akibat kyungsoo tidak ikut memekik dengan suara 10 oktafnya, mereka tidak mendapat glare gratis dari si kelompok penggila drama.

Tepat saat mereka akan memulai. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah datar masih mengumpukan rohnya. Dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju tim derp. Tim derp yang melihat pelaku penabrakan dinding dinding tak berdosa itu segera mem-pause kan game mereka.

"Wae?" kata kai setelah sampai di situ.

"Anni. Kau mau ikut bermainkah? Hanya sebuah permainan kecil. Ayolah, kau bukan pengecutkan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya. Kyungsoo hanya berdoa agar kai tidak mengikuti permainan konyol itu, well pasalnya si namja itu mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Kai yang merasa tertantang pun langsung mengiyakan. Permainan dimulai botol berputar, dan diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang harus mencium Chanyeol dan Luhan dan langsung mendapat glare dadakan dari Sehun. Permainan terus berjalan dan bersyukurlah kyungsoo, botol itu tidak pernah mengacung kearahnya maupun kai.

Dewi fortuna tidak selamanya berpihak pada seseorang bukan? Dan well, ini terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap kaku botol yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo cepatlah pilih kiss or dare?"

"k-kalau dare kau memberi dare apa dulu?"

"Mencuci baju dan piring selama sebulan kurasa bagus juga."

"Ya! Teganya kau. Aku hyungmu tau." Pekik namja itu pada sehun, si pelaku berbicara seenaknya itu. Sehun hanya memasang senyum evilnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih kiss." Kyungsoo sudah tampak berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Dia masih tampak ragu, dan dengan cepat di tepisnya. Bibir kyungsoo menyatu dengan bibir chanyeol. Kyungsoo hendak menarik kepalanya namun tangan Chanyeol menahan tengkuknya.

Kai yang melihat itu entah mengapa merasa panas. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi. 'Oh hell! Bukankah mereka berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa dia melihat pacarnya berciuman dengan orang lain?' pikirnya. Dengan cepat di tariknya badan kyungsoo dan mau tak mau Chanyeol langsung menatap Kai tajam. Kai hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan '_wth, are you doing hyung?'. _

Dengan cepat di alihkannya wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo yang kini memandangnya bingung. Mata kyungsoo yang memancarkan kebingungan itu langsung berubah menjadi melebar. Dapat dirasakannya Bibir Kim Jongin menyapu lembut Bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut pun ikut menutup matanya mengikuti maksud pandangan jongin barusan padanya seolah mengisyaratkan 'tutup matamu hyung'.

"saranghae hyung. Biarkan aku menghapus jejak Chanyeol di bibirmu." Ujar Kai di sela sela ciumannya.

"Nado Kai-ah."

Kyungsoo pun mulai membalas ciuman Jongin. Seolah mereka tak menyadari tatapan dari seluruh member. Pasalnya ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Mata mereka hanya melebar, tapi banyak juga yang bibirnya ikut melebar *nb: Maksudnya senyum-_-v.

Bahkan Tim penggila drama juga ikut menatap mereka berdua yang masih enggan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Entah mendapat komando dari mana atau bahkan tidak di komando, Tao berkata pelan. "Kyungsoo-ge. Kai-ah. Kalian membuat mataku tidak suci lagi."

Tautan Kyungsoo dan Kai terlepas. Kris menatap mereka tajam karna telah merusak kesucian mata Baby Panda kesayangannya itu. Namun sayang hanya di balas oleh kai, karna kyungsoo sedang sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"ck. Menganggu saja." Kata Kai datar.

"YA! APA KAU BILANG KIM JONGIN!" pekik si naga kesasar mengakhiri cerita.

**-THE END DENGAN SANGAT ELIT SAMPE BAWA BAWA NAGA SEGALA ***DILEMPAR KRIS***-**

**Direview ya ;3**


End file.
